Tiempo del día de los enamorados (tercera parte)
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Kayano le ha dado chocolate a Nagisa y a Karma le ha dado chocolate Okuda, los cuales fueron a parar a Korosensei, pero ¿A quien le dará chocolate Nagisa?
1. Tiempo del día de los enamorados

**Tiempo del día de los enamorados (tercera parte)**

 _-Tal vez deberíamos utilizarlo para el asesinato- sentencio el pelirrojo sentado en el suelo con una cara sonriente._

-¡Oh Karma! ¡Aquí estas!- llamó la atención el celeste mientras salía del edificio –Te estaba buscando es hora de irnos- comento alegre mientras las mejillas se le teñían de un leve rojo y su rostro reflejaba emoción.

-Yo Nagisa, déjame entrar por mi maleta y nos vamos- decía sereno el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del pasto.

-No hay necesidad, aquí la traigo- mostró la maleta que llevaba entre las manos junto a la propia.

-Que servicial Nagisa-chan, pero no tengo que cargar y me siento vació

-¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento ahora mismo te la doy!

-En ese caso por qué no mejor cargamos a una princesa- actuó más rápido que el celeste y lo cargó cual princesa mientras un colorado Nagisa se agarraba del cuello de su amigo con una mano y con la otra apretaba las maletas para que no se cayeran, Nakamura veía la escena desde su posición y solo fruncía ligeramente el ceño, analizaba la escena de diferentes perspectivas y aun así no le veía nada de raro pero le molestaba aquel contacto entre ambos chicos, pronto descubrió el porqué de su enfado cuando vislumbro la cara sonrojada del celeste acurrucarse en el hombro del pelirrojo y sonreír como bobo, lo malo es que ella seguía observando.

-Al parecer hay alguien que si te lo puede arrebatar Kayano- murmuró para sí viendo como ambos chicos desaparecían de su vista, tomo aire para disipar sus ganas de rendirse, no lo haría, jamás en la vida aunque era obvio que ya había perdido y no contra su pequeña amiga sino más bien contra aquel demonio que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se levantó y adentro al edificio en busca de su maleta –Como me hubiera gustado que también trajeras la mía

Por otro lado un pelirrojo caminaba con un celeste aun en brazos y sonreía victorioso como si tuviera el mejor trofeo del mundo.

-K-karma, puedo caminar yo solo- decía el celeste mientras que se revolvía un poco en brazos del de gatuna sonrisa, este por su parte al sentir los movimientos del pequeño apretó más fuerte al agarre y empezó a trotar -¡K-karma esto es peligroso!

-Colócate bien las maletas y agárrate fuerte a mi cuello que esto no es nada- órdenes dadas, ordenes acatadas, el celeste se puso ambas maletas en un brazo y luego abrazo fuertemente a su amigo mientras sentía la velocidad aumentar, el pelirrojo había empezado a correr. Después de un tiempo en donde los gritos de susto fueron remplazados por gritos de emoción ambos chicos, uno cansado y otro exaltado, se pararon en una rama de un árbol del parque, por fin Karma bajo a Nagisa y ambos se sentaron en aquella rama para apreciar la vista, el invierno aun no abandonaba la ciudad y con ello tampoco habían desaparecido las hermosas vistas, el cielo estaba calmado, el sol brillaba y las nubes pasaban en una escena bastante nostálgica que hizo que ambos chicos lanzaran un suspiro y luego rieran, el pelirrojo dio un salto para dejarse caer sobre el pasto -Vamos Nagisa, dejate caer -dijo abriendo los brazos para cacharlo.

-N-no hay necesidad yo puedo bajar solo

-Yo quiero atraparte

-¡No!- grito sonrojado el celeste mientras perdía el equilibrio, pero por sujetarse dejo caer las maletas -¡Ah! ¡La maleta de Karma! ¡El chocolate!- ensimismado en su propio mundo se lanzó por ambas maletas atrapándolas en el aire pero sin posibilidad de volver a la rama, entonces cayó, el celeste solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero después de algunos segundo en los que pensó que caería sintió un calor rodeándolo y unos brazos fuertes sosteniéndole, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada divertida de su amigo.

-Hola princesa

-¡Karma!- grito desesperado mientras se revolvía en un intento de dejar los brazos de su amigo cosa que esta vez funciono puesto que el pelirrojo lo bajo enseguida y tomo su maleta.

-Gracias por proteger mi maleta, aunque no traigo nada importante- dijo restándole importancia a lo ocurrido y comenzando a caminar, el celeste acomodo mejor su maleta y corrió un poco para llegar al lado del pelirrojo.

-Claro que es importante, además tú hubieras hecho lo mismo

-No es cierto

-¿Eh?

-Si Nagisa y las maletas estuvieran cayendo como hace rato y yo aún estuviera arriba cogería a Nagisa para que no cayera y dejaría que las maletas cayeran por más cosas importantes que llevaran dentro-rojo, así era el cabello de Karma y así era el rostro del celeste, bajó su rojísimo rostro ocultándolo en su cabello y solo se dejó llevar por el ambiente –Por cierto también gritaste "chocolate" ¿Hablas del chocolate que te dio Kayano?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste que Kayano… olvídalo, eres Karma es obvio que lo sabrías, así que respondiendo a tu pregunta no, no es ese, si lo tengo en la maleta pero yo me refería a uno más importante

-Uh~ ¿Uno más importante? ¿Desde cuándo Nagisa tiene más admiradoras?

-¡T-tampoco me refiero a eso!

-Jajaja- ambos avanzaban por un lado del parque que era para los románticos en aquella época pero por alguna razón estaba vacío, solo había parejas que iban y veían todas con un hoja o lapicero en mano, ambos se preguntaban por qué y antes de salir del parque conocieron la razón, todas esas parejas pasaba a dejar algo, cerca de la arboleda todos pasaban a atar un papel, ambos chicos se quedaron frente a ese matorral en donde habían cientos de cartas amarradas a las ramas y lo contemplaron bastante inmersos en él y sus hermosas flores.

 _-Es cierto-_ pensaba el celeste _-en este parque hay una leyenda, si escribes el nombre de la persona que quieres junto al tuyo en un papel y lo atas a una rama de aquel gran arbusto donde sus flores nunca marchitan..._

-El amor florecerá entre ambos- dijo en voz alta el pelirrojo sacando de su ensoñación a su amigo -¿Quieres que probemos Nagisa?- dicho esto sacó un papel y garabateo rápidamente "Nagisa y Karma", lo enrolló y fue a atarlo a una rama, que acababa con una hermosa flor roja con ligeras gotas de azul, ante la cara de sorpresa del celeste -¡Listo! Ahora nuestro amor florecerá Jajaja

-Karma

-¿Mmm?- el celeste rebusco entre sus cosas y saco una bonita caja azul con el moño rojo.

El celeste se colocó enfrente de su amigo y con una sonrisa y ligero sonrojo en el rostro le extendió la caja invitándolo a que la agarrara -Espero que así sea- con sorpresa el pelirrojo tomo entre sus manos aquella cajita y cuando también recibió el cuerpo del celeste quien lo abrazó por el cuello _–Gracias Karma, espero te gusten los hice yo-_ susurró el celeste y salió corriendo del parque perdiéndose de la vista del sádico, este sorprendido solo volvió su mirada del camino que siguió su amigo hacia la cajita, la miro con emoción y la abrió sin pensárselo una sola vez, vio en su interior varias bolitas de chocolate, sacó una… la analizó… y después de unos segundos se la metió a la boca degustándola.

-Bolitas de chocolate amargo con trocitos de fresa… serás buena esposa Na-gi-sa~- se metió otra bolita la boca y se dispuso a salir del parque pero antes vio la notita que puso como broma a su amigo en la rama, la quito, hizo una mejor nota con su mejor letra en donde rebosaba "Nagisa y Karma", enrollo el papel y lo ató a la misma rama pero ahora también ató, como haciendo que el amarre fuera más duradero, el listón rojo de aquella cajita de chocolates… sonrió, estaba satisfecho y feliz, se marchó del lugar degustando otra bolita más con una sola cosa en la mente "Le gustaba el chocolate y el amargo, ahora le gustaba mucho más la fresa y le gustaba recibir chocolates el día de los enamorados… siempre y cuando fueran entregados por su lindo amigo celeste" –De ahora en adelante dame siempre chocolates Nagisa~

 _…_

 _No pude evitar escribir esto después de leer el capítulo del día de los enamorados! Me encanto porque muchos ships míos fueron confirmados pero no porque me rompieron el KarGisa…_

 _¡Pero que Kayano le diera chocolates a Nagisa no quiere decir que él ya la ama! ¡Tampoco quiere decir que Nagisa no le diera chocolates a alguien! ¡Tampoco quiere decir que Karma y Nagisa no estén juntitos ese día! ¡Para mí que debe haber KarGisa! Ok me calmó, espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot :3_

 _P.D: KoroKuda indirecto! Alguien más notó que los chocolates que hizo Manami los tenía Korosensei? No? Nadie vio ese ship indirecto? Nadie? Ay :c Jajaja bueno nos vemos y gracias por leer!_


	2. TDDLE Cuarto periodo

Esperaba al pie de la montaña. Se sentía inquieto pues había visto como Kayano se acercaba a Nagisa para darle unos chocolates. Había huido cobardemente y ahora se encontraba ahí, esperando a su compañera, ya fuera para verla bajar del brazo del peliceleste o para consolarla cuando llegara llorando donde él. Se sentía patético, como si solo estuviera esperando recibir las sobras del día (aunque eso era justamente lo que hacía). Si bien Kayano Kaede le parecía una chica simpática, no había sentido mayor interés por ella, no hasta que se reveló como realmente era. La personalidad de Yukimura Akari era diferente a la de la chica que habían conocido a principio de curso.

Aun podía recordar cuando la clase se dividió y tuvieron el combate. Había sido la primera vez que lo había notado. Oculto desde la posición que Karma le había dado pudo verlo a la perfección. La fluidez de sus movimientos al ir contra Okano, su mirada concentrada y sincera, esa sonrisa calmada y madura, la decisión grabada en todas sus acciones. Había sido cautivado.

Después de eso se habida dedicado a observarla. La miraba por el rabillo del ojo durante las clases. Nagisa siempre estaba agachado sobre el cuaderno y Nakamura siempre dejaba caer su peso sobre el respaldo por lo que creaban un espacio perfecto por el que podía visualizar a su compañera. Sin embargo la había estado observando tanto y por tanto tiempo que no le fue difícil darse cuenta de la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia su compañero de al lado. Así como él la miraba a ella durante toda la clase, ella miraba a Nagisa todo el tiempo. Pero Nagisa miraba a Karma, estaba casi seguro de ello.

Con el tiempo sus sentimientos por Yukimura Akari habían crecido. No sabía bien si estaba enamorado, pero al menos gustaba de ella y la quería como no quería a ninguna otra chica. Y por eso tenía miedo, miedo de que Kayano se declarara, miedo de que Nagisa le correspondiera. Estaba casi seguro de que Nagisa gustaba de Karma pero... y si no, y si al final del día terminaba saliendo formalmente con Kayano. La idea le aterraba. Pero no podía hacer nada, tan solo esperar desde su posición a que la peliverde apareciera con o sin Nagisa a su lado, con o sin una sonrisa en el rostro… con o sin lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Pasaron unos minutos y pudo divisar a su compañera bajando por la colina. No lloraba pero tampoco sonreía. Venia sola y con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—se atrevió a preguntar cuando ella hubo llegado a su lado.

Kayano le miró sorprendida y, después de unos segundos, negó con la cabeza.

—Me iba a declarar—dijo mientras suaves lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus parpados—, pero al final no pude hacerlo… Esta tan concentrado ahora y tiene tantas dudas que no puedo distraerlo con mis sentimientos… Solo puedo—las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ya no las podía retener—… solo… solo puedo… a-apoyarlo… sin de-decirle de… de mis… s-sentimientos…

Kouki se apresuró a envolverla en un abrazo.

—Ya tendrás otra oportunidad—le dijo y se regañó mentalmente por hacerlo.

Kayano comenzaba a calmarse cuando unas risas se hicieron presentes escuchándose cada vez más cerca. A los pocos segundo Karma pasó corriendo con Nagisa en brazos mientras ambos reían.

—A veces me pregunto cuándo es que esos dos comenzaran a salir juntos—dijo como inocente indirecta hacia su compañera. La cara de tristeza que puso la chica al oírlo lo hizo sentirse un tanto culpable, pero alejo esos pensamientos diciéndose a sí mismo que la chica tendría que darse cuenta tarde o temprano.

— ¿Realmente crees que ellos se quieren de esa manera?—preguntó escondiendo los ojos tras el flequillo.

—S-sí… creo que sí.

—Él fue quien me incito a confesarme—dijo ella con expresión seria—, ¿se estaría burlando de mí?

—Yo…

— ¿Sabes?—lo cortó—, tal vez al final no tenga otra oportunidad. Creo que nunca me podre confesar.

—Kayano…

—No importa—sonrió la otra, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos la delataban—. En serio no importa.

Pero sus lágrimas y sus palabras no se coordinaban adecuadamente y otra vez se encontraba llorando.

Kouki volvió a abrazarla.

De momento él tampoco se podía confesar. No ahora que su compañera estaba tan sensible y destrozada. Sentiría que se estaba aprovechando de su tristeza si se confesaba ahora y eso era lo último que quería.

Tal vez, algún otro día, podría encontrar el momento adecuado para declararse. Mientras tanto, seguiría estando a su lado, observándola y cuidándola, como llevaba haciendo hasta el momento…


	3. Quinto periodo

*~Tres años después (cuando los chicos tenían 18 años)~*

Akari apagó e televisor con un suspiro casado y se tumbó boca arriba en el sillón. Apenas 2 días atrás Kouki se le había declarado.

— _Akari, me gustas, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo_ —esas eran las palabras que le había dicho cuando la cito para decirle algo "importante" en una zona poco concurrida del parque que quedaba cerca de una estación del metro céntrica entre sus preparatorias.

Y ahora ella se encontraba ahí, en la soledad de su departamento con el tema dando vueltas por su mente de manera fastidiosa.

— _¿Desde cuándo?_ —le había preguntado ella mientras trataba de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

— _Desde que te comencé a conocer de verdad_.

Entonces repasó todas sus vivencias al lado de aquel chico, desde su primer día en Kunugigaoka hasta la actualidad y se dio cuenta de que él había comenzado ser muy amistoso con ella desde que reveló su verdadera identidad o, para ser más precisos, desde que tuvieron aquella batalla por la vida de Koro-sensei.

Recordó entre todos esos momentos a su lado las innumerables ocasiones en que había llorado por Nagisa en sus brazos y se sintió culpable al darse cuenta que, desde la primera vez que lo hizo aquel 14 de febrero en la secundaria, el ya gustaba de ella.

— _Estoy confundida_ —le había dicho a Kouki— _. Es muy repentino_.

— _No te preocupes, no necesito ninguna respuesta_ —le había dicho con una sonrisa tranquila— _. Solo quería que lo supieras_ —y, tras esas últimas palabras, se había dado la media vuelta y se había alejado de ella con un paso estresantemente calmado a su parecer.

Kouki siempre la había estado apoyando con Nagisa de la misma manera que ella había estado apoyando al celeste con Karma. En un momento Nagisa le estaba contando de Karma y, al siguiente, ella estaba llorando en brazos de Kouki… sin embargo, ¿con quién lloraba él?

Ella mejor que nadie conocía el sentimiento de amar y no ser correspondida. Lo conocía agregando el hecho de siempre estar apoyando al romance de su persona amada mientras se mataba a sí misma por dentro. Sabía cómo era y sabía cuánto dolía.

Se quedó tumbada en el sillón dándole un par de vueltas más al tema y, finalmente, se puso de pie y salió del departamento para ir a hacer algunas compras.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Akari esperaba a Kouki en la entrada de la preparatoria del chico. Se sentía nerviosa y un tanto insegura. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y repasó un par de ejercicios para el pánico escénico que conocía y que nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de utilizar.

— ¿Akari?—la chica soltó un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Kouki sobre su hombro y se giró para encararlo. Boqueó un par de veces para finalmente cerrar la boca y mirar al piso sin decir nada— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien?

—S-sí, yo… yo solo… ¿P-podemos hablar en otra parte?—preguntó alzando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y acto seguido comenzó a mirar a los lados—, un lugar donde no haya tanta gente.

—Claro, ven.

Akari le siguió hasta un jardincito en el interior de la escuela donde no había ni una sola persona.

— ¿Se trata de Nagisa?—preguntó calmadamente cuando hubieron llegado.

Ella negó y con movimientos torpes sacó una cajita verde pistache con un listón rosa de su mochila y se la tendió.

—Q-quiero intentarlo—dijo con la cara roja y la voz un tanto chillona por el nervosismo.

Kouki la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Y-yo—negó—… no entiendo…

—Q-quiero intentar salir contigo… no quiero pasar toda mi vida sufriendo por Nagisa, así que, por favor—cerró los ojos fuertemente y sus manos temblaron más de lo que ya lo hacían—… consigue enamorarme.

Kouki tomó las manos de la chica junto con la cajita entre las propias mientras una masa de sentimientos confusos y contradictorios se alojaba en su pecho.

— ¿Estas segura?

Akari abrió los ojos cuando sintió la calidez de las manos del contrario sobre las propias, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que le gustaba el gentil tacto de las mimas, y miró a Kouki a los ojos.

— ¡Sí!—respondió con la sonrisa más sincera que tenía—Eres el único que puede lograrlo… y sé que lo harás.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

*~Diez años después (cuando los chicos tenían 28 años)~*

" _Gracias por enamorarte de mí y por regalarme todos estos años a tu lado._

 _Con amor, Akari._

 _Pd: Nos vemos por la tarde en la filmación"_

Kouki sonrió al leer la nota que estaba sobre la mesa, abrió la cajita que venía junto con esta y se llevó una bolita de chocolate a la boca. Siempre amaría los dulces que le regalaba su esposa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akane:**

 **He aquí la continuación de la historia de esta bella parejita :3…**

 **Me pareció que quedaría muy forzado que Akari se enamorara de la nada y, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, encontré la respuesta a cómo debería de escribir la continuación y es lo que acaban de leer :D**

 **Le juro que amo a estos dos… me parecen una cosa tan tierna X3…**

 **En fin creo que es todo… creo :P (y si no pues ya ni modo XD)…**

 **Nos estamos leyendo… Matta nee!**

 **Pd: Esto aún no termina, aún tenemos más ships raros(?) para ustedes :D**


	4. Sexto periodo

-Dijo _"Te lo robaré cuando tenga la oportunidad",_ esa amenaza no tenía valor, nunca hubo necesidad de robar algo que ya era suyo- sentencio suspirando una rubia mientras dejaba su café con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Hinano es una chica dulce y se sacrifica así misma por los demás en cuanto a sentimientos, no puedo creer que te haya hecho una amenaza así- rio el chico frente a la rubia y esta se enojó de sobremanera.

-¡No quiero que la halagues así!- grito entre furiosa y triste por las palabras que decía aquel chico.

-A mí también me molesta que hayas vivido con Karasuma y no me quejo, no la halago porque me guste, me fascina su gentileza- el rostro de la rubia se volvió sombrío -… pero me gusta más tu egoísmo- una sonrisa malhumorada se posó en el rostro de la mujer –Aun así nunca me entere de que pasó, Hinano no me dijo nada y como era de esperarse no le saque nada a Manami tampoco

-¿Me quieres ver sonreír o llorar?

-Quiero saber la verdad

-Eso tuvo lugar hace ocho años, yo tenía ya dos años de estar viviendo con Karasuma y justo ese día era San Valentín, en ese momento él me gustaba y el que me invitara a vivir juntos aunado a que trabajaba en el servicio de inteligencia en el ministerio de defensa a petición suya para mí era como una señal de que sentía algo más que simple amistad, por eso mismo me preguntaba porque no pasaba nada… nunca llego a darme ni siquiera un abrazo- hubo un golpe en la mesa y la rubia sonrió –Ese día supe la razón…

…

 _Una rubia mujer iba caminando feliz con una caja lujosa de aparentes caramelos._

 _-Le daré un sorpresa a Karasuma llegando temprano el día de hoy- y cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio en la entrada de aquella casa que compartía con su colega de trabajo a su colega y a una muchachita de medianos cabellos ondulados y ojos verdes que veían al mayor con ilusión y a la vez amargura, era Kurahashi de eso estaba segura, a esa niña jamás la confundiría, se acercó lo suficiente para poder ver bien y escuchar la escena sin ser descubierta por los sentidos desarrollados de ambos, se quedó escondida unos momentos que le parecían eternos pues lo único que veía es como ambas personas frente suyo se veían a los ojos sin desviar la mirada ni un segundo._

 _-Te dije que no vinieses- corto el silencio el hombre._

 _-Sigue diciéndole a la jefa de Bitch-sensei que no la deje salir temprano- hablo ella con un aire de tristeza._

 _-No lo hago por ti, en días como este se pone melosa y no puedo lidiar con ella- la chica negó y busco en su maleta de la escuela una caja con un bonito color naranja y un moñito verde, extendió la caja invitándolo a tomarla._

 _-A pesar de que no lo haga por mí, yo sigo haciendo esto para usted y lo seguiré haciendo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase_

 _-Es de nuevo chocolate negro con relleno de naranja y manzana- dijo el mayor tomando la cajita y analizando su contenido para después guardarla en su maletín, que aun llevaba, dirigió una media sonrisa a la chica que tenía delante –gracias, enserio los adoro._

 _-Lo sé, a veces puede ser un niño Karasuma-sensei, por eso le gusta el chocolate elegante y sobrio con un relleno dulce y acido, eso me encanta de usted- sonrió la chica y al azabache pareció darle un vuelco el corazón, pues se encontraba nervioso y a la vez culpable de esa hermosa sonrisa triste y amorosa, no pudo más y terminó por consumirse en sus instintos para así estrechar a la chica en un abrazo entre protector, culpable, egoísta y posesivo, y agradeció una vez más vivir lejos de la ciudad pues así nadie podría verlos –Karasuma-sensei- por increíble que pareciera la chica no consolidaba el abrazo._

 _-Nunca dejes de decirme así_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Sigue tratándome así y podre intentar amar a otra persona, no vuelvas a traerme chocolates, Kurahashi- dicho esto la chica abrazó repentinamente al azabache._

 _-No lo obedeceré… no te obedeceré Tadaomi- apretó más la ropa del hombre aspirando su aroma y pegando su cuerpo más a él, pero el contacto fue roto poco tiempo después._

 _-Lo siento Hinano pero vete- la alejo, le entrego de vuelta los chocolates que había recibido y se metió dentro de la casa sin mirar a la chica a la cara, quien solo salió caminando con la frente en alto y una sonrisa triste, Irina quien había visto todo se acercó a la casa cuando la chica se hubo ido y husmeo por la ventana para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca olvidaría, observo a un Karasuma frustrado e impotente golpear varias veces la pared mientras repetía, lo que ella suponía, el nombre de su exalumna. Irina no pudo aguantar más y salió en busca de Kurahashi, a la cual encontró sentada a en la sombra del árbol principal del templo cerca de ahí, ese árbol era para cuidar las almas de los valientes._

 _-Tú eres valiente_

 _-Hola Bitch-sensei- ni siquiera volteo a verla para descubrir que era ella._

 _-Kurahashi ¿Qué tienes?_

 _-No hace falta que me preguntes, ya lo sabes_

 _-¿Me viste?_

 _-Hace dos años que no estas activa, en cambio yo he aceptado misiones con el gobierno por estar más cerca de él, eso aumentó la capacidad de mis sentidos_

 _-Lo siento_

 _-No tienes por qué disculparte_

 _-Si tengo, ya que te dejare un camino más fácil, me voy de su casa_

 _-No tienes por qué tenerme compasión_

 _-No la tengo, solo evito que mi orgullo salga más lastimado, él solo me quería para ver si dejaba de amar a aquella chiquilla que le roba el sueño_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-No te recibirá los chocolates de buena gana, déjaselos en la ventana que da en dirección a la clase E, siempre mira por ahí cuando anochece- dijo la rubia mientras se marchaba._

…

-Después me enteré por palabras de Koutaro que todas las noches en San Valentín a Karasuma le aparece una caja de chocolates negros con relleno de frutas en aquella ventana, desde hace ocho años, incluso ahora que están casados, yo no le veo lo interesante de seguir haciendo eso si ya se sabe quién los da- refunfuño la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Sigues pareciendo una niña, esos detalles siguen con el romance latente, una experta en seducción debería saberlo bien

-¡No necesito que tú me lo digas!

-Jajaja, en ese caso ¿Por qué no hablan las cartas?

-¿Las cartas?- y acto seguido el chico alzo su mano que llevaba una baraja y la dejo caer en la mesa, cuando todas las cartas terminaron de caer se pudo observar en la mesa una cajita aterciopelada de color rojo con un listón amarillo.

-Feliz día de San Valentín- las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo a la rubia y abrió la cajita para comer un chocolate, era chocolate blanco con relleno de chocolate negro fundido.

-Se supone que son las chicas quienes regalan chocolate- rio mientras comía otro pequeño chocolate.

-¿Eh? ¿Es así? Que despiste, entonces ¿Dónde está mi chocolate?

-Cuando tengas una buena nota en seducción te lo daré

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no he superado a la maestra ya? Después de todo seduje a la reina de la seducción- la rubia se tensó y el chico rio, la chica se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a donde su acompañante estaba sentado, se sentó sobre su regazo y le beso apasionadamente hasta que el aire les falto a ambos, aquel chico cinco años más joven que ella era demasiado bueno besando y ya le seguía el ritmo –Sabes a chocolate

-Es tu chocolate, gracias por todo Hiroto, feliz San Valentín- y volvió a besar al chico pero esta vez con lentitud y amor, era un beso casto.

-Te amo Irina

-Y yo a ti- otro beso más, porque ese era el mejor chocolate que Maehara había probado y del que nunca se cansaría de probar.

 **Nallely:**

 **Eh vuelto queridos lectores! :'D esta vez tocó cap de dos de mis ships más preciados X3 (siempre digo esto pero es porque amo a todos los niños del 3-E y eso incluye a sus amoríos) ya hay más capítulos pero aun van a sufrir :D así como yo sufrí cuando Karasuma le dijo a Irina que vivirían juntos pero yo digo no! Karasuma al final se dará cuenta de que solo lo hizo por amistad y para olvidarse de Hinano a quien convertirá en su esposa TT-TT yo lo sé y sé que la bitch será feliz con el casanova, si preguntan qué pasará con Hinata pues… ¡No les diré! :v Jajaja espero les guste el cap y nos leemos después!**

 **Akane:**

 **MaeIri(?) es mi aportación de ship más raros a los ships raros… (así como el KoroKuda que se le ocurrio a Nalllely)… así que este es uno de los caps que más amo X3… digo "más" porque los amo todos y a todos los niños X3…**

 **Bueno… nos estamor leyendo… Matta nee!**

 **Pd: Sufran un rato en los que nos da la gana subir el cap donde decimos que pasó con Hinata :D**

 **Pd2: ¿Saben?, este fic nos está llevando a revelar todos los ships que (de una u otra manera) aun habíamos mantenido en secreto :P XD… pero bueno, creo que cuando terminemos esta cosa ya sabran todas nuestras ships :P…**


	5. Septimo periodo

-Como me hubiera gustado que también trajeras mi maleta- suspiró Nakamura mientras tomaba su maleta y salía del edificio con una sonrisa –Y te veías tan feliz en los brazos de aquel demonio- se burló de sus propios pensamientos y salió para encontrarse con aquel amigo al que también jugaba bromas, aunque no tan recurrentemente como al celeste –Yo~ Terasaka ¿Qué haces por aquí todavía?

-Puedes contarme lo que pasó- hablo serio mientras veía aparentemente molesto a la rubia que lo miraba igualmente con el ceño fruncido.

-No necesito compasión

-Nunca le tendría a nadie compasión, venga vamos- dicho esto comenzó a caminar sin preocuparse de que la chica lo siguiera pues estaba seguro de que lo haría y así lo hizo ella, cuando le alcanzó un pequeño silencio se formó hasta que la rubia hablo.

-Le ayude a Kayano a confesarse pero la muy tonta no aprovecho la oportunidad y solo sacrifico sus sentimientos para no darle más problemas a Nagisa

-Y tú también sacrificaste los tuyos para no darle problemas a ella, eres tan galante

-No soy así, además estoy segura de que Kayano no es quien me ganará

-¿De quién hablas entonces?

-De aquel demonio

-Ah ya, aquel tonto de Karma que se llevó corriendo a Nagisa en brazos

-¿Hizo eso?

-Sí, la enana lo vio, estaba con Mimura en ese momento, se veía triste

-¿Y cómo es que sabes todo eso? ¿Acaso ya te gusto espiar como lo hace Korosensei?

-No es eso, acompañe a Itona y a Muramatsu al pie de la montaña ya que dijeron que en el transcurso del salón de clases a la mitad del camino perdieron a Hazama y Yoshida, pensé que los encontraríamos después pero no sucedió así

-Ese es tu problema Terasaka, no piensas bien, es obvio que esos dos se perdieron en la montaña desde hace rato

-Sí ya me lo imaginaba pero igual no estoy seguro de ello

-Oh~ ¿Y no quieres investigar?- dijo ella mientras empezaba a desviar el camino pero fue detenida por la mano de su compañero quien la tomo del brazo y la jaló un poco.

-¿No me digas que a ti también te gustan los chismes amorosos Nakamura?- él le sonrió de forma altanera y ella no pudo más que ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Terasaka~

-¿Entonces porque no observamos uno más interesante?- dijo mientras la ocultaba consigo detrás de unos arbustos y con ello la ponía de frente al camino de la montaña para ver pasar a un Takebayashi que iba animadamente hablando con su celular.

-¿Son Takebayashi y Ritsu?

-Sí, no he podido contactar con Ritsu desde mi celular por eso no he podido encontrar tampoco a Yoshida y Hazama

-¡Oh! Es cierto regularmente a esta hora Ritsu me llama para ver si ya he llegado a casa o me quede en entrenamiento- dijo checando su celular por si acaso la chica virtual estuviera allí o hubiera dejado un mensaje –Ni rastro de la chica, jejeje tengo nuevo juguete~ ¡Vamos Terasaka!- dijo jalando al aludido de la mano.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Ver cómo puedo divertirme con mis nuevos juguetes- dicho esto el chico la siguió sin más preguntas, caminaban siguiendo de cerca a Takebayashi por las diferentes calles y los diferentes locales que visitaba sorprendiendo a Terasaka de no visitar ningún maid café.

-Takebayashi ¿Podemos entrar en aquella tienda? Me encantaría ver si puedo agregar más memoria a mi sistema principal- oyeron hablar a la chica del celular y vieron asentir a Takebayashi mientras ingresaban a la tienda.

-¿Vamos o los esperamos?- inquirió Terasaka desde su escondite, una rubia medito y se iba a lanzar hacia el local cuando vio como una chica de baja estatura a la cual conocía muy bien se acercaba corriendo a la tienda.

-Mejor esperemos- era Hinata la que corría, antes de entrar a la tienda saco su celular y llamo a la chica.

-Ritsu, ya estoy aquí

-Gracias Okano ¿Podrías dejarlo en la banca del parque? Ahora mismo vamos

-Claro Ritsu- dicho esto la chica se apresuró al parque que estaba cruzando la calle y en donde sus compañeros se escondían.

-Oh yo quiero ver esto, Terasaka sigámosla- siguieron con sigilo a la muchachita y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y vieron como la chica dejaba una caja de aparentes chocolates en la banca y se escondió de nueva cuenta detrás de los arbustos, muy cerca de los otros dos espías quienes se turbaron y solo pedían que la chica no se diera cuenta de su presencia, poco rato después llegaron Takebayashi y Ritsu.

-Takebayashi ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Mira a la banca- al acto el chico vio la caja y la tomo con la mano libre.

-Gracias Ritsu

-Gracias a ti por hacerme caso siempre~ ¿Por qué no la abres?- el chico se sentó en la banca y abrió el paquete dejando su celular a un lado y con ello a la chica virtual.

-Es un pastelillo…

-De chocolate, aterciopelado de chocolate rojo, sé que te gusta- el chico le dio un mordisco, estaba delicioso deducido por su cara de felicidad.

-Esta delicioso gracias Ritsu- la felicidad reinaba ese ambiente y Hinata tenía un rostro de felicidad.

-Y a mí me dará diabetes, esto es muy dulce para mí gusto- se excusó Nakamura mientras daba vuelta y comenzaba a salir del parque sin ser vista por sus compañeros y seguida por Terasaka, una vez lejos de aquel lugar los dos suspiraron, era interesante ver los chismes amorosos pero de alguna manera estaba haciendo sufrir a ambos espías.

-Nakamura, dejemos ya esto vámonos

-Estoy contigo

-Antes pasemos a tomar algo, en aquella cafetería venden un delicioso chocolate caliente

-No quiero más diabetes por hoy, ya me harte de lo dulce, me voy a casa- dicho esto la rubia se acomodó la maleta para comenzar a caminar y antes de que Terasaka pudiera hacer algo fue parada por una Hinata que corría rápidamente y sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

-¿Esa era Okano?

-Sí y llevaba chocolates consigo

-¿Pero no ya le había dado chocolates a Maehara?

-Tiene alguien más a quien darle chocolates

-¿Quieres seguirla?

-No, quiero otra cosa, hay que esperar a que vuelva mientras vayamos a dar una vuelta por el parque

-Como quieras- el chico se revolvió los cabellos y luego se marchó para alcanzar a su compañera que iba con una sonrisa hacia el parque que recién habían abandonado, por otra parte Hinata quien corría apresuradamente con una caja de chocolates en mano paró en una casa cuando leyó el nombre de la residencia.

-Okajima, aquí es, según Ritsu los padres de Okajima están en casa pero él no ha llegado- de repente sintió una vibración y reviso su bolsillo, era su celular, lo sacó para revisarlo, un mensaje de Ritsu _–Okajima está por el área seguramente llegará en unos minutos-_ la chica salto en un pequeño susto y se apresuró para dejar en la entrada de la casa la caja de chocolates y una nota, después corrió hasta la esquina para ocultarse y esperar a que llegara su compañero.

-No hubo chocolates para mí en ninguna parte- se quejaba desolado el chico mientras llegaba a su casa, abrió la reja un poco alterado cuando vio frente a su puerta una caja, se apresuró a tomarla y con ella la nota que yacía sobre ella _–Porque nadie debería quedarse sin chocolates en San Valentín, gracias por toda tu amistad Okajima, espero pasar más tiempo contigo en un futuro. Con cariño Okano-_ de los ojos del chico escaparon pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo carmín -¡Gracias Okano Hinata! ¡Yo también te quiero!- grito el chico con total euforia mientras entraba alegre a su casa. La cara de la aludida en aquel grito tomo un notorio y gran sonrojo ante tal agradecimiento por parte de su amigo.

-Pervertido- mascullo la chica para huir de la "escena del crimen" y llegar a donde había dejado recientemente los chocolates de Ritsu, iba pasando por una cafetería cuando una voz cantarina la llamó.

-Okano~

-¿Nakamura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-S-sí- la chica siguió a su compañera y cuando entro al local se encontró con un Terasaka molesto pero a la vez ¿nervioso?, no supo el porqué de su colorete en las mejillas, se sentó a petición de su compañera y a petición de ella también ordeno lo que ambos chicos estaban tomando, chocolate caliente -¿De qué querías hablar Nakamura?

-Háblame de tu gesto amoroso de hace rato- la chica se turbo pero supo que no podía hacer nada más que contestar y empezó a relatar la historia, una vez terminada la rubia suspiro –Ah, así que Ritsu le quiso dar una sorpresa a Takebayashi y te eligió a ti como su mensajera y también te comento que Okajima era el único que no había recibido chocolates y tú le diste a él en símbolo de amistad y amabilidad ¿Por qué ilusionas a dos hombres?

-¡Yo no hago eso! Maehara es quien me ilusiona y Okajima no es un mal tipo, es mi amigo y no pretendo dejar que pase malos momentos

-Espero y no se te complique la vida

-No pasará nada

-Si llega a pasar algo ¿A quién preferirías?

-No tengo porque responder

-¿A quién?- otra vez esa mirada que decía que no podía escapar de responder la verdad.

-Supongo que a Okajima

-…

-¿Q-qué?

-… No me esperaba esa respuesta, será lindo verte crecer- sonrió de forma burlona asustando a su compañera.

-S-si me disculpan yo me voy- la chica salió corriendo del lugar, no debía estar cerca de Nakamura por un tiempo, de eso estaba segura.

-Adiós mi nuevo juguete. Oh vaya así que esta vez todas las chicas dieron chocolate y todos los chicos recibieron uno

-No todas las chicas lo hicieron- contesto Terasaka mirándola serio –Deberías hacerlo

-No tengo a quien darle chocolates, por cierto este chocolate esta delicioso como me dijiste- dijo alegre después de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Enserio? Déjame probar- acto seguido tomo el vaso de su compañera y bebió el contenido –No es como yo lo recuerdo, sabe mejor- el chico se levantó y se fue rumbo a la salida del local –Por cierto ahora si todas las chicas dieron chocolate- y dicho esto salió del local dejando a una sorprendida Nakamura que volvió su mirada a su vaso vacío y después se sonrojó notablemente recordando la acción del chico.

-No debiste hacerlo tonto, aun no me quiero rendir con Nagisa

 _ **Nallely:**_

 _ **Ya sé que ustedes extrañaban que yo escribiera un capitulo :'D verdad? No? Supongo que ese cartel de "Arderas en el infierno por hacernos sufrir" es de juego verdad? Me equivoco? Ay :c Jajaja ok me calmo XD bueno como prometí les haría sufrir con el suspenso pero al final aquí está el capítulo donde tienen 3 por el precio de 1! Oferta! XD ahora ya saben que pasó con Hinata y más de nuestras ships raras con Akane :3 bueno aun faltan unos capítulos pero de nuevo vamos con el suspenso! :D me gusta hacerlos sufrir~ (porque si! Hay chicos que me leen X3 los amo!)**_

 _ **Akane:**_

 _ ***Lee lo que puso Nallely y se queda pensando***_

…

 _ **¿¡Hay chicos!? *carita impresionada*… ok si, soy de reacciones lentas XD…**_

 _ **Bueno, prosiguiendo con lo importante…**_

 _ **Quiero saber qué opinan de nuestros desvaríos… TeraMura(¿?) ya lo conocían… TaigaxHinata?... TakebayashixRitsu?... son muy raros o tal vez no tanto?**_

 _ **XD**_

 _ **Bueno… solo esas dudas y decirles y presumirles que el próximo seguramente será uno que yo haya escrito XD…**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo… matta nee!**_

 _ **Pd: Ustedes no amaron a Terasaka en este cap?**_


	6. Octavo periodo

**Recuerden que para nosotras Korosensei es Koutaro :3**

 **.**

Manami se revolvió una vez más entre las cobijas, inquieta ¿Habría hecho Karma lo que le pidió?

Sin poder soportarlo más tomó el celular y le mandó un mensaje.

" _Lo hiciste?"_

Espero durante algunos segundos que le parecieron horas con la vista fija en la pantalla del celular. El aparato vibró en sus manos sorprendiéndola y haciendo que por poco lo tire. Una vez lo tuvo de vuelta entre sus manos y seguro, abrió el mensaje que le acaba de llegar.

" _Descuida, el pulpo ya tiene tus chocolates"_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

7 años después…

 **.**

Manami salió de la universidad con la bata puesta y la mochila al hombro. Corrió hacia el parque dejándose llevar por la emoción y, cuando avisto a un hombre moreno a lo lejos, apresuró el paso y se lanzó hacia sus brazos. El hombre la atrapó en el aire y le dio un par de vueltas antes de permitirle regresar al suelo.

—Koutaro—le saludo con una sonrisa enredando los brazos en el cuello del contario.

—Te extrañe—espetó el hombre. Había tenido que salir del país por trabajo y recién regresaba después de estar 2 semanas lejos.

—Yo a ti—Manami le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Después de eso los dos comenzaron a caminar simplemente acompañados de su silencio.

Cuando tenía 17 años Manami se había atrevido a confesarse por primera vez a su antiguo profesor de la secundaria, quien ahora era un humano bajo el nombre de Shinjirou Koutaro. En esa ocasión fue rechazada bajo el argumento de la diferencia de edades. Pero ella era una chica tenaz y no desistió solo por eso. Si Hinano no se había rendido, ¿por qué ella debería de hacerlo?

A los tres meses de su primera confesión visitó nuevamente a su exprofesor, yéndose una vez más con una negativa. Y así otras 5 veces en los siguientes 3 años. Mira las ironías de la vida que, justo en el cumpleaños número 20 de Manami, Koutaro llamó a su puerta y la saludó con un pequeño anillo en mano y un "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" en la boca. Si era sincero consigo mismo la primera confesión le había estado rondando por la cabeza lo suficiente para que a la segunda tuviera unas ganas inmensas de darle el sí a la chica, pero ella aún era menor de edad*.

Llegaron a un lugar del parque donde, ellos sabían, nunca había gente, y se sentaron en la hierba fresca.

Manami suspiró. Era increíble que se siguiera sintiendo nerviosa en esa situación aun después de tantos años. Tomó su mochila y extrajo de ella una cajita roja en forma de corazón envuelta en un listón rojo y con manos temblorosas se la tendió a su novio.

—F-feliz San Valentine—dijo con un leve sonrojo y evitándole la mirada.

Koutaro tomó la cajita y la dejó a un lado para acercarse a la chica y darle un dulce y casto beso en los labios.

—Aún recuerdo la primera vez que recibí chocolates de ti, tenías 17 años y tenían trocitos de avellana.

Manami rio.

—Esa no fue la primera vez—lo miró entre apenada y divertida.

— ¿Ah no?

Ella negó.

—Fue en la secundaria—aceptó ella evitándole la mirada—. Le pedía Karma que se encargara de dártelos. Venían en una caja de corazón.

Koutaro se le quedó viendo sorprendido.

—Siempre creí que esos chocolates los había hecho Akari, porque los dejó con una foto de Aguri que decía: "Para Korosensei de mi hermana".

—Supongo que no había otra manera de que se los diera—comentó un poco triste.

—Estuvieron deliciosos—le sonrió él—. Supongo que de alguna manera ese día recibí un chocolate de las dos personas a las que más he amado en mi vida, así que estuvo bien, no deja de ser un regalo tuyo después de todo—le dijo tomando sus manos entre las propias.

—Koutaro…

—Gracias por enamorarte de mí—suspiró acariciándole el cabello y besándole la frente.

—Era inevitable.

— ¿En serio te enamoraste desde que yo era un pulpo?

—Me enamore de ti, no de tu apariencia. Aunque la verdad no me quejo—rio y él la secundó.

—De verdad, Manami—le besó las manos—, gracias por enamorarte de mí y no desistir.

Ella unió sus frentes.

—No, gracias a ti por aceptar mis torpes sentimientos.

Se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar.

—Realmente te extrañe—dijeron al unísono y se echaron a reír.

—Bien, veamos que tal están los chocolates de este año—canturreó el hombre comenzando a abrir la caja de chocolates y, con una sonrisa traviesa, tomó el listón y lo amarro la su muñeca y después a la de la chica—. Unidos por siempre—rio mientras se llevaba un chocolate a la boca. El "ingrediente secreto" de este año eran moras silvestres.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***La mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 20 años :3**

 **.**

 **Akane:**

 **Después de una eternidad nos acordamos de que debíamos seguir subiendo esto XD**

 **Ese Koutaro tan lindo X3**

 **Esa Manami tan tierna w**

 **Les juro que me encantan estos dos… son una cosa súper tierna :3**

 **Bueno, Nos estamos leyendo… Matta nee!**

 **Pd: Me gustan las posdatas :P**

 **Nallely:**

 **Como dijo Akane, si no nos ponemos a hacer esos cortos de NIF nunca nos hubiéramos acordado Jajaja, espero que les guste este capítulo de mis niños! (si Kou-chan es un niño para mi :3) bueno esta cosa hermosa ya va a terminar (dentro de algunos días… creo :P) nos vemos y gracias por leer~**

 **Pd2 (Akane): Todos agradézcanle a NIF aunque no sepan qué es XD**


	7. Noveno periodo

**.**

 **Tiempo del día de los enamorados**

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

Nagisa y Karma veían juntos la televisión. Ese día presentarían un especial donde entrevistarían en vivo al matrimonio Mimura. Kouki y Akari estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, mientras sonreían a la pantalla.

—Los rumores dicen que ustedes dos se conocieron fuera del escenario—comenzó la entrevistadora una vez hechas los debidos saludos y presentaciones.

—Si—Akari mostró una radiante sonrisa—, estuvimos juntos en nuestro último año de secundaria.

— ¿Y son novios desde entonces?

Kouki rio.

—No, a ella le gustaba otra persona.

—Es decir que a ti si te gustaba ella.

—Sí, bueno, digamos que cuando la conocí como realmente era me empezó a gustar.

— ¿Y a usted, Haruna-san?

—Bueno, a mí me gustaba otro chico, pero ni siquiera llegue a confesarme. De hecho a la fecha me sigue enojando que la persona que me incitó a confesarme en un principio terminó saliendo con él al día siguiente.

— ¿En serio?, ¿puede contarnos más acerca de eso?

—Pues bueno, a mí me gustaba un chico que se llama Nagisa, el 14 de febrero dos compañeros nuestros, Rio y Karma, me incitaron a confesarme. Al final Nagisa tenía tantas dudas sobre su carrera y otros temas que no quise sumar mis sentimientos a sus preocupaciones y le termine dándolos chocolates como amiga y nada más. Mira la sorpresa que fue que al día siguiente Nagisa y Karma llegaran tomados de las manos y en un plan muy cariñoso. Estoy segura de que el muy maldito de Karma solo se estaba divirtiendo a costa mía…

Nagisa apagó el televisor.

— ¿La incitaste a que se me declarara?

—B-bueno… yo…

El celeste se puso de pie y caminó a paso rápido hasta la habitación.

— ¡Nagisa!, ¡espera!—Karma al ver esto se levantó a toda prisa y trató de alcanzarlo pero la puerta fue azotada en su cara.

—Eso fue hace 10 años—reclamó intentando abrir la puerta, pero nada—. Nagisa, ya paso, ¿sabes?, no importa ahora.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—se escuchó desde el otro lado.

—No tenía nada que perder.

— ¿Tan confiado te sentías cómo para jugar con los sentimientos de Akari y estar seguro de que no saldrías afectado?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo le hubiera correspondido?

—Yo…—Karma recargo la frente contra la puerta y soltó la perilla—Yo no tenía nada que perder porque estaba seguro de que ella te gustaba.

Nagisa entreabrió la puerta y Karma se hizo a un lado para darle espacio.

— ¿Creías que me gustaba ella?

Karma asintió con la mirada baja.

—Pensé que te estaba ayudando a ser feliz. Por suerte las cosas no salieron como lo planeaba.

Nagisa le tomó las manos y buscó su rostro entre las mechas de cabello rojo.

—Lo siento por malinterpretar tus intenciones—le sonrió mientras sus ojos se encontraban—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí todo este tiempo.

Karma le sonrió y acercó su rostro al contrario.

—Debí habértelo contado antes—dijo uniendo sus frentes.

—Sí, debiste—rio Nagisa antes de sellar sus labios en un tierno beso.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

— ¿Tienes mis chocolates?, te recuerdo que mañana es 14 de febrero.

—Claro que los tengo… nunca podría olvidar nuestro aniversario—rio—pero no te los daré hasta mañana.

Acto seguido se alejó de su novio y regresó al sillón para seguir viendo la tele. Karma sonrió al repasar las palabras del celeste y lo alcanzó para sentarse a su lado y rodear sus hombros con el brazo.

—Estoy ansioso para ver cómo me sorprenderás en esta ocasión~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akane:**

 **Solo diré que… Karma es un idiota :v… pero un idiota lindo w XD**

 **Nos estamos leyendo… matta nee! :3**

 **Nallely:**

 **Y con esto terminamos este gran proyecto (aja si no tiene más de 7 caps :v) y se confirman todas nuestros ships y también… em también… ¡También los hacemos felices con KaruNagi! :D**

 **Bueno gracias por leer y tenernos paciencia :3 los queremos mucho!**

 **P.D: al fin una historia entre todas las mías dirá "completa" :v**


End file.
